The Starbarians' Die
Watch on Newgrounds • Watch on YouTube |name = The Starbarians' Die |release = 15 April 2012 |length = • 3 minutes 34 seconds • 3 minutes 35 seconds |notes = • First episode (not including teaser) • First appearances of Siad, Princess Bustilda, and the king |credits = • Harry Partridge (writer, animator, voice actor, additional music) • Joyce Oder (colourist) • Brian Sadler (musician) • Erica Wexler (voice actress for Bustilda) • Newgrounds.com (special thanks) |prev = Teaser |next = Episode 1.5 }} "The Starbarians' Die" is the first episode of Starbarians. It was uploaded to both Newgrounds and YouTube on 15 April 2012.YouTube: STARBARIANS - Episode 1Newgrounds: Starbarians - Episode 1 Plot The two Starbarians, Killgar and Hogstrong, travel to the planet Galeron V to rescue Princess Bustilda, who has been kidnapped by the villain Siad, an "evil snake wizard" who has the ability to manipulate the outcome of dice rolls, and seemingly fate itself. After arriving, the two confront Siad, only to be propositioned to a game of chance. Despite winning the game, Siad is quickly and mercilessly overpowered by the Starbarians' brute strength (including having his left arm amputated), and after Hogstrong unties Bustilda, they leave the defeated snake wizard behind. When they return Bustilda home, a grateful king thanks Killgar and Hogstrong profusely, wishing to grant them one of three rewards consisting of copious amounts of either weapons, alcohol, or money. After a quick discussion among themselves, the Starbarians state they'll take all of it, along with Princess Bustilda herself, much to the king's bewilderment. At a loss for words, Killgar asks the king to a game of chance, echoing Siad's earlier proposal. The scene cuts to a naked Killgar wiping his bloody sword aboard their spaceship; Hogstrong is also naked, and the ship is filled with the weapons, ale, and money the king mentioned previously. Bustilda is tied up once again, and it is implied that they simply killed the king after winning the game and escaped with all of their requested rewards. Satisfied, Hogstrong ponders where they will go next; after Siad's dice fail to clarify the situation, Hogstrong asks Killgar what they should do. They fly off further into space, leaving the viewer with a familiar message: the Starbarians will return. Transcript Scene 1 Scene 2 Scene 3 Video descriptions ;Newgrounds :Can Killgar and Hogstrong use all of their cunning to defeat the snake wizard Siad and save the sophisticated Princess Bustilda? Find out in this adventure! ;YouTube :The Starbarians have landed. Differences from the teaser :See also: Teaser * The Starbarians logo has been slightly redesigned. * Hogstrong has a higher voice, while Killgar's voice has been lowered. * The Starbarians' spaceship has had a redesign since its last appearance in the teaser; although it retains its similar metallic finish, it now resembles a dinosaur/monster with breasts - an embodiment and combination of the Starbarians' simple desires. Reception Rob Bricken of ToplessRobot said of it, "If you watch only one cartoon about a group of psychotic space barbarians flying through the galaxy in a rocketship shaped like a dinosaur with massive breasts, I would highly recommend you make it this one, animated by Harry Partridge of Saturday Morning Watchmen fame".ToplessRobot.com: The Starbarians Are Loose (God Help Us All) Similarly, Jeremy R! Hudson of NerdBastards said of the episode, "Just this morning I was thinking that there really isn’t enough cartoons about ultra-violent sociopaths racing around the universes in a spaceship shaped like a T-Rex (with boobs) searching for monsters and boobs and stuff. As luck would have it, ... Harry Partridge has released ''The Starbarians: Episode 1 “The Starbarians Die“''. The boobs are bulbous, the violence gratuitous, and the language is explicit."NerdBastards.com: Boobs, Violence, and Boobs Abound In ‘The Starbarians: Episode One’ Phasmatis of Phasmatis's Haunt had assumed that the teaser released beforehand was "a promo for ... a fake show featuring space barbarians, boobs, and Sci-fi/space stuff" but was happy to see that Harry had taken the promo "one step further" by turning it into an actual show: "Not only does it succeed in delivering the usual Harry Partidge [sic] brand humor but it also doesn’t continue the same old ill conceived adventure stereotypes, which only makes the Episode 1 all the more hilarious".PhasmatisHaunt.com: STARBARIANS – Episode 1 Goofs * When approaching the Starbarians, Siad's hand is in an impossible position (with the thumb being on the wrong side of the hand); Harry Partridge identified and acknowledged the drawing error in a tweet in 2017.Twitter: One more I never caught at the time. You ... Trivia * The title refers to Siad's two dice, which the Starbarians acquire after defeating him. * Just under a year before its release, Harry Partridge tweeted a screenshot of the line art of the "arms" scene (the first reward the king tempts the Starbarians with), sarcastically stating that his colourist, Joyce Oder (NGsucho), would love him for it.Twitter message: @HappyHarryToons: Starbarians background lin ...Twitpic image: Starbarians background line art. My colourist @NGSucho is rea... * The final message that appears at the end of the credits, "the Starbarians will return", also appeared at the end of the credits of the teaser.Image: The Starbarians Will Return Teaser.png Gallery Video References Category:Episodes